Brooklyn Baby
by Aurorellin
Summary: Emma lives a very good life in Brooklyn with her foster parents, David and Mary Margaret Nolan, especially when her boyfriend, Killian, is living in the apartment above them... Okay, I suck at summaries, just read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Brooklyn has been Emma's home for about 4 years now and she loved every second of it. When Mary Margaret and David Nolan took her in when she was 12 years old and scared of coming into another bad foster home, luckily it didn't turn out like that. Instead she got to live in a beautiful apartment and got to go on a good school along with nice people.

Emma slowly opened her eyes and looked over her room. It was an early Saturday morning and the sun had just peeked through the buildings around the apartment, sweeping Emma's bedroom in the morning sunlight. Her almost just white room made it look like it came out from an Ariana Grande music video. All Emma wanted to do was to sleep in and relax all day, so she turned around in the bed and fell asleep again. Suddenly, she woke up by someone lying down beside her in the bed or rather falling down. Emma sighed and turned around to the familiar body beside her.

"Happy 17th birthday, love." Killian said and smiled to her. He leaned his head on his hand while his other hand was caressing her arm. Emma smiled up to him as he bent down for a kiss. This was one of the reasons she loved living here. Her boyfriend of three years lived in the upstairs apartment and Emma had lost count of how many times Killian had snuck down the fire escape outside her bedroom window to sleep in her bed along with her. They have done so much together like sneaking into each other's bedrooms, lying on the roof at night, watching the stars, or spent endless time together in front of the TV, snuggling.

"You woke me up this early just to tell me that?" Emma sighed with a tired smile and rubbed her eyes. Killian shrugged and smirked down to his girlfriend.

"Not just that." He said and kissed her once more before falling down on his back. Emma laid her head on Killian's shoulder as he put his arm around her and kissed her head. "I know you said you didn't want anything for your birthday, but it's not every day my girlfriend turns 17 so…" He stuck his hand in his front pocket and pulled out a little box.

"If you're asking me to marry you, I swear to God, Killian." Emma smiled as she took the box from him. Killian chuckled and shook his head.

"Not until you're 18, love." He said and Emma elbowed him slightly in the ribs before starting to take off the ribbon around the little box. "You are the slowest unpacker I have ever met, Emma!"

"My bed, my birthday, my present and I'll open it as slow as I want!" She said and started unpacking the box slower to irritate him. Killian groaned and put his free hand over his eyes which only made Emma laugh. "Okay, okay!" She ripped the ribbon off, opened the little box and gasped.

"I take it you like it." Killian said and smiled. Emma nodded as she was completely stunned by the necklace in the box. It was a golden locket with the letters E + K in a heart engraved on the front. "Open it." Emma opened the oval locket and smiled by the inside. It was a picture that was taken 2 weeks ago of Emma sitting on Killian's lap while kissing him on the cheek on the roof of their apartment building.

"I freaking love you, Killian!" Emma said and sat up in the bed before taking the locket out of the box. She handed it to Killian and he fastened it around her neck. "Thank you." With that she planted a kiss on his lips before jumping of the bed and walking over to her closet.

"You are very welcome, love." Killian smiled and looked at his girlfriend as she took a hoodie over her singlet which was all she wore except for her shorts. "How are you going to spend your birthday?"

"With you." Emma answered and walked over to the bed again before lying on top of her boyfriend. Killian smiled and placed his hands on her hips while licking his lips. "Not like that, not today!" Emma rolled her eyes with a smile as Killian pouted.

"What are we supposed to do then? No, let me guess! A whole day in bed with pizza and a Pretty Little Liars marathon?" He sighed and an innocent smile formed on her lips.

"You know me so well, babe." Emma nodded and kissed him softly. "But first, let me get some breakfast and you have to go before my parents discover you're here!" Emma rolled off Killian and they both got out of the bed. She followed him to the window and kissed him one last time before he got out to the fire escape. Emma walked into the kitchen where her tired parents were making breakfast.

"Happy birthday!" David and Mary Margaret beamed as they saw Emma walk towards them.

"Thank you." She smiled as she sat down by the kitchen island. "How'd you guys sleep?" David handed her a cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon and smiled.

"Great, until you and Killian's loud talking woke us up." He chuckled along with Mary Margaret. Emma sighed and pushed her hair away from her face as she started blushing.

"So you heard that? Great." Emma said sarcastically as she sipped her cocoa and watched her parents smile.

"I thought he would stay for breakfast at least, but if we know Killian right, he will be down any minute now." Mary Margaret said and looked up at the clock above one of the kitchen counters. "What did he give you to your birthday than, honey?" Emma pointed to the locket and Mary Margaret took it in her hand before opening it. "So sweet! The boy's got taste!"

"Yeah, can we change the subject to something entirely different?" Emma asked embarrassed and took another sip of her cocoa.

"Yes, your birthday present from us!" Mary Margaret beamed before walking into her and David's bedroom. David placed a stack of pancakes in front of Emma and handed her a fork.

"Emsy! Take it easy with the chocolate syrup! You know you become what you eat!" David teased and grabbed the syrup from her and squeezed some on his own pancakes.

"I become what I eat? Then I will become a chocolate pizza with cinnamon!" Emma beamed and put a huge piece of pancake in her mouth. David laughed as he took a mouthful of pancake himself. Mary Margaret came into the kitchen again, but this time she had a rectangular package in her hands.

"Wow! If that's not a pony, than I don't know what it is!" Emma joked as her mother handed her the package. Suddenly, the entrance door opened and Killian came walking inside.

"Morning, Nolans!" He called out as he headed towards the kitchen. "Wow, is it a pony?" He joked as he saw the present in Emma's hands.

"They are like twins." David said and looked over to his wife who smiled while shaking her head.

"No, soulmates." She corrected and made Emma blush as Killian sat down beside her. He kissed her cheek and took her plate of pancakes before starting to eat it. Her parents had become used to Killian appearing in their apartment and starting to eat Emma's food. They had even gotten used to them kissing in front of them.

"Open the present!" Mary Margaret said and looked at Emma along with the others. Emma started to carefully rip the paper off the present and received sighs from all of them.

"Emmy, you are literally the slowest person in the world to open something!" Mary Margaret complained with a smile and leaned on her elbows. Killian pointed to Mary Margaret while looking at Emma.

"What did I tell you, love?" Killian said before he realized what he had said. "Eh…I mean…"

"They know. They heard us." Emma sighed and eyed her parents who smiled to them innocently.

"Oh, sorry." Killian apologized before turning to Emma again. She continued ripping the paper off slowly to irritate them all, but after they all sighed of irritation, Emma laughed and ripped the paper off. Again, she became blown away.

"Do you like it?" Mary Margaret asked as she nearly jumped up and down of excitement. Emma nodded and stared at the package. Inside it laid a white dress that she had wanted for so long. It was the only dress she had ever wanted and ever gotten.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Emma beamed before walking around the kitchen counter and throwing herself at her parents for a hug. David kissed her head and Mary Margaret hugged her close. Emma was really happy with her family, but the happiness would come to an end…

* * *

 **What do you guys think? This chapter was all about presenting some of the characters and a lot of fluff to understand the relationships. Shall I go over to more exciting, and maybe sad, stuff or shall I continue with fluff for a little while more? Please leave a review, darlings!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Emma practically sat with her face inside the TV as she and Killian watched the Pretty Little Liars marathon. It has become one of Emma's many obsessions since she came to Brooklyn and Killian of course got dragged with her. Killian had his feet on the coffee table and was watching the show while struggling not to laugh at Emma as she pointed out everything that could be clue to who A is.

"I bet Aria's A! There is no other explanation!" She said as lay her head on Killian's chest and her arms went around his waist. Killian put his arm around her and kissed her head. How Emma loved these times! Sitting in Killian's arms and Pretty Little liars on TV, it's like her personally little piece of heaven, but it was quickly interrupted by her phone ringing. Emma grabbed it from the coffee table with a sigh before settling in Killian's arms again.

"What's up, Ruby?" Emma said into the phone to her bestfriend, after Killian of course. Ruby had taken Emma under her wings, you can say, from the day they meet. They have been through so much together and they have never had a single fight.

"First of all, happy birthday!" The brunette yelled into the phone and Emma laughed at her. "Second, I know you said no presents or parties, but you know I never listen to you."

"No, Ruby! You didn't!" Emma sighed and placed a hand over her face as the brunette laughed at the other end. "All I wanted to do was a quiet night in with Killian."

"Yeah, well, too late for that!" Ruby said and Emma sighed again. "Oh come on, Emma! You can't sit in your sweatpants and watch Pretty Little Liars on your birthday! Killian even helped to throw this party!"

"He what?" Emma said and sat up straight to look at Killian. He only smirked and put his hands up in defeat. "I have to go, Ruby. I have someone to punch right now."

"So you'll come than?" Ruby asked at the other end of the line. "Please!"

"Bye." Emma said and hung up. "You traitor! I told you that I didn't want anything big!"

"Yeah, but she made me and I'm a lot more afraid of Ruby than you." Killian said and stood up from the couch.

"Really? I can break up with you on this spot right now, buddy." Emma threatened and stood up from the couch along with Killian before walking into her bedroom with him following.

"So can I, love." He said and sat down on her bed as she opened her closet. "But I won't, because I love you all too much." Emma smiled and walked over to him with a dress in her hands.

"And that's why I love you." She said while bending down and kissed him. "So, are you going to help me get into this dress or what?" She asked with a smirk and he raised his eyebrow.

About 15 minutes later, Killian pulled up to Ruby's house along with Emma. Ruby's house was gigantic with a pool in the backyard and music was so loud that you could hear it almost two blocks away. They could see people running through the house and Emma leaned back in the passenger seat.

"You okay, love?" Killian asked and shut the engine off before taking her hand. Emma nodded and looked over at him. "We don't have too."

"Yes, we do, or else Ruby will kill us both." Emma smiled as Killian laughed. He leaned forward and kissed her softly before they rested their forehead against each other. "I love you." She whispered and could feel his smile.

"I love you too." He whispered and kissed her once more before they exited the car. "Are you ready for this?" He asked and took her hand as they stood in front of the entrance door of the house. Emma sighed and opened the door, revealing a crowd of people. They were dancing or drinking or both! Suddenly, a drunken brunette showed up in front of them.

"Emma! You made it! Come let me get you a drink! Killian, help yourself!" Ruby shouted over the music and grabbed Emma's hand. She dragged her through the crowd of dancing people and over to a table full of different kind of alcohol.

"Ruby! Where did you get all of this?" Emma shouted over the music and the brunette only smiled as she poured her a drink.

"Don't worry! Just drink!" She said as she pushed Emma a glass with some yellow liquid in it before she disappeared into the dancing crowd. Emma smelled the liquid before setting it down on the table again. It was clearly bourbon and if Emma was to drink anything, it was going to be rum which was conveniently a bottle standing on the table. She took the bottle and poured the fluid into a new glass before downing it all. It was going to be a long night, so she opened the cap again and put it against her lips. The rum burned in her throat, but it tasted god damn good. After maybe 30 minutes or so, she had lost track of time, Emma was completely drunk and was dancing with a bunch of other girl she didn't even know the names of. She knew she had seen Killian around here somewhere and she immediately needed him. She handed one of the girls the bottle and went to find her boyfriend. Suddenly, her phone started vibrating in her dress's hidden pockets and she pulled it out, only to find that it was an unknown caller.

"No thanks!" Emma mumbled and ignored the call. She continued to walk around the house, looking for Killian, when she finally ended up on the second floor outside Ruby's room. "Killian? You in here?" She called out as she entered Ruby's room, but was completely shocked by the sight.

"Emma! Emma! I can explain!" Killian said as he broke the kiss with a girl and to Emma's surprise was Ruby. Emma only shook her head before turning around and ran downstairs again. She could hear both Killian and Ruby call after her, but she didn't stop, not until she was outside her apartment. She realized she didn't bring a key to the apartment and the door had locked behind her when she had left. Her parents were out for a date night and she didn't want to interrupt them. Her heart was broken and her feet couldn't hold her up anymore, that's when she slided down the apartment door. Tears rolled from her eyes and she pulled her legs up to her chin. Then again her phone started to vibrate again and she pulled it out to see Killian's name flash on the screen, but she ignored it. Ruby and Killian tried to call her several times, but she ignored all their calls, until the unknown number came up on the screen again.

"What?" Emma asked with a raspy voice, after crying her eyes out, and cleared her throat. "Hello?" She tried again and then a woman started talking on the other end.

"Are you Emma Swan Nolan?" The woman asked and Emma straightened up. Only a few persons knew her middle name and her heart jumped.

"Yes, I am." She answered and felt her heart starting to race while her stomach almost turned.

"I'm calling from Brookdale Hospital Medical Center. There has been an accident." The woman said and Emma's heart collapsed.

* * *

 **I do not want to write the next chapter, because, personally, it's heartbreaking, but I need to. Who do you think ended up in the hospital? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have added a little _touch_ in this story to give you that's reading a little more feeling of the atmosphere around Emma's life. It's 2 song titles in the story (which I have marked out, easy to see!) Listen to them when you read until it comes a new song title, then change the song! Understood? (I'm bad on explaining!)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 ** _These four walls-Little Mix_**

" _There has been an accident."_ Replayed in Emma's head as she hurried down the stairs of her apartment building. Her phone vibrated again, but she ignored it, too occupied of what was going on. Out on the streets, she took her high heeled shoes off and held them in her hand. Her phone wouldn't stop vibrating, so she took it out and saw Ruby's caller ID.

"Shut up!" Emma screamed to the phone and threw it to the ground. The screen broke and the phone itself separated in two. When she finally got a cab, she didn't know what to do or what to say. All she wanted to do was to lay in her bed, under the covers, and forget the whole day.

"Where too?" The taxi driver asked and looked back on her. Emma's head were spinning and her anger was out of control, but she managed to speak calm.

"Brookdale Hospital Medical Center." Emma said and leaned back in the seat. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she dried them quickly away. The drive seemed to last forever, but still she came all too quickly to the hospital. Slowly, she exited the cab and took shaky steps to the entrance. Inside, nurses and doctors ran around, but everything was like a blur for Emma until a nurse approached her.

"Are you Emma?" She asked and looked worried at Emma when she nodded. Emma could feel the judgement in her face before she led her through the building and up to the fourth floor. Emma felt numb, no emotions or no physical feeling, like she was there, but not there at the same time.

"Do you want sometime alone?" The nurse asked and Emma nodded again before she opened the door in front of them. Emma slowly walked inside and her heart crumbled as the door shut behind her. On the table in front of Emma lay a body, the body of Mary Margaret Nolan. The body of her mother, cold and lifeless.

"Mom, please wake up." Emma whispered and stroke her mother's hair, one last time. "Mommy, come back to me." She couldn't take it, not now. She kissed her mother's forehead and cheek before the nurse got her. Emma was in too much in shock to do anything as she was lead into the room where her father was. David didn't lie on a table, but in a hospital bed.

"He's in a coma and stabile, but we have to wait until he wakes up." The nurse said as Emma walked over to him. She took his hand and felt how cold it was.

"When will he wake up?" Emma asked with a lump in her throat and looked at her father. The nurse came up beside her and sighed.

"It could take days, months or even years." She said and Emma kissed her dad's hand. "We will contact you if any change happens." The nurse promised. Emma hugged her dad and smelt the scent of him, dragging it deep into her lungs. For the rest of the night, Emma sat a chair beside her father, begging him to come back. When she finally fell asleep, no dreams came to her, just the image of her parents.

 ** _The Lonely-Christina Perri_**

The next morning, Emma said goodbye to her father and headed home. She didn't really want to go, but the nurse, whom name was Kimberly, told her that she should go home and that she could come later. Emma dreaded to arrive at the apartment, knowing her parents wouldn't be there to take care of her or…anything. The taxi ride there was awful, but Emma knew she had to stay strong. She walked up the stairs in the apartment building with her heels in her hand and the apartment key in the other. She had gotten the keys from David's jeans pocket. Emma slowly unlocked the apartment door and was hit with silence. She walked inside, threw her shoes on the floor and the keys on the kitchen counter. The room looked familiar, but still unknown to her without her parents there. She walked around in the apartment, looking around, until she reached her parents room. There lay a folded paper on the bed and Emma picked it up.

 _My dearest Emma._

 _If you are reading this, either both you and Killian wanted to do something in our bed or you just happened to come over it. Me and your father lied to you were we were tonight, but we had a good reason to. We know how much you want a sibling, so we are going to take in a little baby boy named Neal. We are probably on our way to get him now by the time you are reading this. Even though we are going to be one member more in this family, don't ever think we love you any less! You are our daughter, my baby girl, and I love you with all my heart always and forever. I'm writing this, so you can know that I love you no matter what happens._

 _From your mother._

That's when Emma broke down, holding the paper to her heart, she fell to the floor and cried. Her heart hurt so much and she didn't know how to stop it. She had lost everyone in one night and didn't know or have anyone to help her. Everything was her fault! She should never have wished for a sibling! Emma was broken and felt she could never be fixed. After an hour of crying, she managed to get herself together long enough to change clothes from her dress to jeans and t-shirt, but as she looked in her closet, the dress her parents gave her yesterday caught her eye and she started to cry again. This time she had her dress close to her as she fell on the bed.

A week later was Mary Margaret's funeral and Emma couldn't cry. She was emptied for emotions. By the time they lowered her coffin into the ground, numerous of people had said their condolences and told stories about the times they had with her mother, but Emma didn't care at all. All she wanted was her mother to come back. After the funeral, Emma stayed at the grave, looking at the gravestone. Holding on to whatever she could about her mother, like her smile or her laugh, but it was like remembering something she forgotten.

 _Mary Margaret Blanchard Nolan_

 _1984-2015_

 _Beloved wife, mother and friend._

"Hey." A voice said behind Emma, but she didn't need to look who it was. Killian came up beside her and looked at the engraving. "I'm so sorry, Emma. I…I didn't…" He took her hand, but she pulled away.

"How long?" She asked without looking at him, but she could feel the confusion look he gave her. "How long?" Emma asked again with no emotions in her voice.

"A month or so." Killian answered quietly and bowed his head. Emma kept looking at her mother's gravestone, not daring to take her eyes away from it.

"Honestly." She said and gritted her teeth. Killian opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off. "Honestly." Now she felt the tears well up in her eyes and her voice was shaky with both anger and sadness.

"Two and a half months." Killian said and tears fell down his face. Emma bit her lip, but the tears also fell. She started to walk away with her heart even more broken then it was before, if that was even possible. "Emma! Please!" Killian called after her and she could hear he was crying, but it didn't help.

Weeks came and went, but David didn't wake up. Emma managed to avoid Killian and Ruby's visits, but it was one visit she couldn't avoid and that was the one from the social care. Archie Hopper came to her apartment to talk to her on a Sunday morning about her living condition.

"Emma, we have decided to transfer you to another foster family, but you can move back with David when he wakes up." Archie said and Emma nodded. She was tired of being alone all the time and she wanted to start over again. Emma agreed to meet Archie later after she had packed her things. It was hard to take everything she had and pack it away, but she kept her feelings check. After have putting all her boxes in a truck which was going to transport her to her new home, she went upstairs to get her last suitcase. After a last look of the apartment, she locked the door behind her and was met by Killian again.

"Are you leaving?" He asked and nodded to the suitcase. Emma nodded and swallowed. "Emma, I'm really sorry…" He started, but Emma cut him off again.

"Yeah, sorry is going to fix everything, right? You went behind my back with my bestfriend for more than two months! How is sorry going to do anything? My mother died, Killian! You should have…" Emma yelled and bit her lip because she couldn't finish.

"I…I'm sorry." Killian said and turned around before walking the other way. Emma closed her eyes for a second before going down the stairs, ready to start over. Ready to forget, but not to forgive.

* * *

 **Did you like when I added the music or not? This is NOT the last chapter, so don't stop reading! Pleeeaaase leave review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

 **I'm sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter in soooo long, but I didn't get a lot of feedback and those I got wasn't exactually positive. I lost my ability and inspiration to write stories, but now I'm going to push myself to write! So here you go! New chapter!**

* * *

As she stepped over the threshold of her old/new apartment, every emotion came back. The happiness and the laughter, but also the sadness and betrayal. Things Emma thought she'd forgotten over the past 2 years, but it all came back again. She was ready to start over in the place she stopped, but this time she had someone to do so with.

"Look Henry, here is our new home." Emma said as to her 1 year old baby boy that happily sat in her arms. "I hope you like it here, because I certainly did, at last for a while."

The apartment was fully decorated, thanks to David who had insisted doing it before Emma came to help, so she could live here right away. Everything was new, all from the furniture to her toothbrush. She walked into what was Henry's nursery which used to be Mary Margaret and David's room. Emma ignored the feeling of breaking down in tears, but she kept it together as always.

"There you go, Henry." Emma said as she put Henry in his crib. He giggled and twitched before Emma leaned at crib's railing, looking down at her son. "Are you going to be okay when grandpa comes to watch you while mommy goes to work?" Henry again giggled and Emma smiled before leaving the room. She couldn't believe that she was back in the apartment where she had the best years in her life. Slowly, Emma walked over to her own bedroom that had been hers for about two years ago. Everything looked like it did than only the furniture looked different. The rush of emotions came back, but got interrupted by the doorbell. She quickly shook the emotions away and walked out of the room to the entrance door.

"Hey, dad." Emma said and hugged David as he walked inside the apartment. She was so happy that she still had her father, even though she had lost her mother.

"Hey Emma." David said and kissed her head. "Exited to live here again?" He asked as Emma closed the door behind her.

"It's better than the last one we lived in. At least we don't hear gunshots from the neighbor apartment." Emma said, half-joking. "So, you know where everything is and you have my number?"

"Yes, just get to work and make the money flow." David said and made an awkward dance, earning a strange look from Emma who grabbed her car keys. "Isn't that what all 19th year old girls listen to these days?" Emma shook her head and waved to her father as she walked out the door. Emma thanked God every day that David woke up from the coma so she could come home with him and leave the foster home she was placed in. She also thanked God for having David with here as she raised Henry.

Emma worked as a secretary for the big corporation _Never Ending Stories_ book publisher and she actually liked it there. Her co-worker Belle French was a total book freak, but super nice, and her boss Mr. Gold wasn't that bad, partly because Belle was his girlfriend. The paycheck wasn't that much, but it was enough to keep herself and Henry going. As she walked into her office that she shared with Belle, she was attacked by the tiny brunette with a hug.

"Whoa, Belle!" Emma said and steadied herself against the desk beside her so she wouldn't fall over. "I knew my new perfume was to attract men, but not women." Belle straightened up and held out her hand.

"Rumple proposed!" She beamed. That's when Emma noticed the big rock of a diamond on her slender finger.

"Wow, congratulations!" Emma said and smiled to her friend. "I bet you'll get one of those fairytale weddings in one of your books you read."

"I hope! I really want a wedding like in the Beauty and the Beast book." Belle said and sat down by her desk as Emma did the same. "That would be so romantic! Just a couple of friends and family! I can already picture it."

"By the length Gold has gone to make your relationship already so romantic, I'm sure he would give you all the weddings in the world if it was possible." Emma said and twirled a pen between her fingers. "Set a date yet?"

"We want it as early as possible, so about three months." Belle said and practically jumped in her seat. "I can't believe it! You're the first person I have told this to! Maybe I should call my dad." With that, the ball of excitement disappeared out the door, leaving Emma to her work.

"Better get started." She mumbled and dug into the paperwork.

By the end of the day, the rain was pouring outside, making Emma's clothes and the grocery bags wet as she walked from her yellow bug and into the apartment complex. Drops of rain ran down her face and her hair was completely wet. Sadly, the building didn't have an elevator, so walking up 9 flight of stairs while balancing grocery bags was not easy.

When Emma finally had climbed the stairs and was about to open her apartment door, the horror and confusion took her as a man walked down towards her. His hands in his pockets, black hair hanging down on his face and familiar blue eyes looked straight at her. He stopped in his step and Emma almost dropped the bags in her hand. Her heart skipped a beat and she tightened her grip around the doorknob.

"Emma." He said and took a step towards her, but she was already in the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Her heart was almost popping out of her chest and she leaned against the door.

"Hey!" David said from where he sat at the couch, his full attention to the TV. "Good day at work?" Emma nodded quickly as she tried to find her voice again.

"Yes." She said and cleared her voice, trying to sound calm. "Tell me, is there still someone we know who still lives here?" Emma asked and sat the bags on the kitchen counter.

"Ehm, I don't know. I haven't been here for about 2 years myself, but it may. I haven't seen anyone though. It's a miracle that we got the same apartment again." David said and stood up from the couch.

 _Or a cruel intention form the world_ , Emma thought. David walked towards the door, but dropped a kiss at her head before he left.

"Bye Emma. See you later." He said and disappeared out the door, leaving Emma in her confusion and battling emotions, but one word circled in her head.

 _Killian_

* * *

 **I know it wasn't that good, but it will, I promise. What do you guys want to happen next? Leave a review and follow if you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

The rest of the night was filled with confusion and kind of panic as Emma sat on her couch, trying to distract herself with some irrelevant reality TV-show. Henry was asleep and Emma was again alone in the apartment. She was curled up in a corner of the couch with her blanket over her legs, which had her name sewn on it, and in her pajamas. Her half drunken hot coco was standing on the coffee table in front of her, but she couldn't get down the rest. The clock beside the TV showed 23:14 as Emma stood up to empty the cup, but was interrupted by a knock on her door. She quickly turned off the TV before she froze in place. The silence reached the point to where she dared to breathe again, but as she took a step towards the door, someone knocked again.

"Emma, please! I know you're in there!" It was Killian. Emma didn't know what to do. One part of her wanted to open, but the other wanted to let him stay out there. Then, Henry popped into her mind. He was sound asleep and if she let Killian in, he might be woken up. That made her mind and she quietly went to her room. She closed the door behind her and lay down in her bed, but not before checking the lock on her windows properly and pulled the curtains. Killian only knocked one more time before she heard him walk away and she finally drifted to sleep.

The next morning, Emma was woken by the sound of Henry's crying as every morning. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before she quickly, but lazy, walked over to Henry's room. He was lying in his crib and he stopped crying as she picked him up.

"Shh, Henry, everything is okay." She said over and over as she walked into the kitchen with Henry in her arms. The clock was 8:07 which meant that David would show up soon to babysit Henry. "Here you go. You want some food?" She took the baby food jar and put it into the microwave. Henry giggled as Emma put him into his baby chair. Suddenly her phone started to ring on the coffee table and she hurried over to answer.

"Swan speaking."

"Hey, Emma." David said at the other end. "I'm sorry, but I have to work today so I can't watch Henry today."

"But dad, I can't take him to work with me!" Emma protested as she walked over to the microwave to take out Henry's baby food.

"Relax! I have called some help." He said as she balanced the phone on her shoulder and opening the jar, someone knocked on the door. Without thinking, she walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. She smiled and opened the door to the tiny brunette outside.

"Thanks dad, I'll call you later." Emma said and hung up. "Hi Belle." The brunette jumped inside and waved before heading straight to Henry.

"Your dad is so nice!" Belle said and looked over at Emma. "But I would have said yes anyway to babysit this perfect boy." Henry was still paying his full attention to his food.

"Shouldn't you be at work too?" Emma asked as she headed for her bedroom to get dressed.

"That's the glory of being the boss's fiancé. I can come and go as I want." Belle laughed and continued talking with a silly voice to Henry who giggled. Belle had always been there for her and Henry whenever, which Emma was so happy with. She quickly got dressed in jeans, a white t-shirt and black heels before she headed out to Belle.

"You going to be okay here?" Emma asked and took her bag from the table at the front door.

"Sure. I'll find everything." Belle said and smiled reassuring. Emma nodded and kissed Henry on the top of the head before she headed out the door, but not before she took a quick look around the hallway. _No one, perfect_ , she thought. She waved to Belle before she walked out, closing the door behind her. Work as usual as it could be. Co-workers drank their coffee, talked, doing paperwork or whatever they did. All Emma wanted the whole day was to go home and be with Henry, but she still had a few hours before she could.

When Emma finally got home to her building, everything was quiet in the hallways. She worked herself up the 9 flight of stairs and was again met with a sight she didn't want to see, leaned against her doorframe even.

"Emma." Killian said as he saw her walk towards him. "I've tried…" He was cut off by Emma slapping him across the face. It didn't look like he felt it, but a red mark started forming on his cheek. "Guess I had it coming."

"Yeah, for two years now." Emma said and walked past him to her door, but he grabbed her arm.

"I want to talk to you." He said and turned her around to meet his face. "I want to apologies and everything that comes with. Just, please…give me the chance." Emma rolled her eyes and turned away again, but he still had a hold on her. "Please, Emma." She didn't know what to do, so she went with the easy one.

"Fine, 8 pm tonight. A minute too late and we will never talk again." Emma said and looked him straight in the eyes. Better get it over with. It's not like she could dodge him forever either.

"Really?" Killian asked. He seemed literally surprised, but quickly gained his cool. "Fine." Emma rolled her eyes again and looked down on his hand that still held her arm. "Oh, right." He said and let go. She opened her door and disappeared inside.

* * *

 **I'm sorry that this is so short and boring, but I promise the next one will be longer and better, or at least more entertaining. Leave a review and follow! Thanks for the support from you guys!**


End file.
